


Stand Tall

by jadedsunshine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, trimberly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedsunshine/pseuds/jadedsunshine
Summary: While she loved exploring the field, Trini never even considered the possibility of her getting lost within the tall stalks of her absolute favorite flowers.





	Stand Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gammarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gammarose/gifts).



> Here's a fluffy Trimberly ficlet that stemmed from a message I got from reduxrose on Tumblr, which is why I'm gifting this one to her.

After years of moving, Trini had become an expert at hiding her inner core and wearing her tough girl exterior instead. But around her team, around Kimberly, that quickly became impossible. Especially in the confines of her bedroom where her desk was home to dozens of mini potted succulents, plastic butterflies embellished her sheer pink curtains and paper honeycomb sunflowers hung from the ceiling. It was in her room where Trini felt comfortable enough to show her true colors, her soft side, and Kimberly couldn’t help but fall in love. 

“These look a little sad,” Kimberly nods her head towards the vase of dried out sunflowers on Trini’s bookshelf. “We should definitely get you some new ones.”

Trini hums as she looks up from her textbook. “Not even four weeks in and you’re already looking for excuses.” The sneer on Kimberly’s face has her snickering. “What, I’m not wrong.” 

“You’re not, no, but I’m serious. Let’s go,” Kimberly gasps and has Trini sitting up instantly.

“What?!” 

“The sunflower field!” Kimberly shouts as she moves to sit next to Trini on the bed, closing her textbook at the same time. “We can go for your birthday! An early present from me.” 

\--

Kimberly’s heart melts as she watches Trini look out the window in complete awe. The white picket fence surrounds rows upon rows _upon rows_ of lush green stalks of gorgeous yellow sunflowers in full bloom. 

“You excited, babe?” Kimberly asks as they get closer to the entrance.

“There’s so many!” Trini replies, turning to meet Kimberly’s eyes. “They’re so pretty!” 

Trini didn’t really answer her question, but Kimberly knew that she was just that, excited. There was this sparkle in her girlfriend’s beautiful, brown eyes and Kimberly was pretty sure she was falling in love with her all over again. She couldn’t stop staring. 

“Stop,” Trini whines, catching Kimberly’s eye.

Kimberly laughs softly. “You’re cute.” 

\--

“Dammit, Kimberly!” Trini groans, looking around for her girlfriend.

While she loved exploring the field, she never even considered the possibility of her getting _lost_ within the tall stalks of her absolute favorite flowers. Finding Kimberly would’ve been easy if her height, or lack of height, hadn’t resulted in the yellow blooms being half a foot taller than her.

“Fuck,” she whispers to herself as she pulls out her phone. 

_**Where are you?!** _

Kimberly, on the other hand, had an advantage, especially since she was wearing her favorite boots. All she had to do was push up on her tiptoes to see over the yellow flowers. She still couldn’t locate her girlfriend, though. The vibration of her phone gets her attention.

_**Trying to find your short ass!** _

_**Can you even see anything, tiny?** _

Trini rolls her eyes before replying. 

_**Fuck off!!!** _

Kimberly gets distracted by a perfectly bloomed sunflower that she just has to have… for Trini, of course. She uses the shears to cut the flower, making sure the stalk stays pretty long. 

_**Ha! Stop being such a brat.** _

She gets on her tiptoes again to look for Trini and still can’t see any signs of her. She really doesn’t want to make the trek back to the bridge just to find her tiny girlfriend. Kimberly sighs as she adjusts the flowers and shears right before an idea hits her. 

_**OH! Raise your hands!!!** _

_**Stand tall!** _

_**Or as tall as your tiny body will allow. Hahaha** _

Reading Kimberly’s words cause Trini to groan but she knows the plan may actually work. That doesn’t stop her from texting back. 

_**FUCK OFF.** _

Trini places her small collection of sunflowers at her feet before sliding the shears into her back pocket and lifting her arms. She lifts up on her tiptoes for some additional height.

Almost instantly Kimberly finds her girlfriend’s hands raised above the sea of sunflowers surrounding her and makes her way towards them. With her back to her, Trini can’t see her coming so she’s able to tap her shoulder to get her attention.

“Hey baby,” Kimberly whispers, holding out the sunflower she picked for the soon-to-be birthday girl. “I gotcha a _little_ something.” There’s a sly smirk on her face. 

“I hate you,” Trini crosses her arms, mimicking Kimberly’s sneer from earlier. “I absolutely _hate_ you, Kim.” 

Kimberly breaks into laughter as she leans forward and kisses Trini’s forehead. “Oh, what it’s funny!” To add insult to injury, she holds the flower to Trini’s side, further emphasizing that the flower is taller than her.

“Oh, hush!” Trini responds, grabbing the tall flower from Kimberly before reaching down and picking up the ones still on the ground. “Let’s get out of here. I’m hungry.” 

\-- 

With her sunflower bouquet wrapped neatly in kraft paper and tied off with hemp cord, Trini reaches for Kimberly’s hand as they make their way back to the car. 

“Thanks for bringing me out here,” Trini turns to smile at her girl. “It was fun.” 

“Of course,” Kimberly replies, squeezing Trini’s hand. “Anything for you, babycakes.”

All Trini could do is squint her eyes, because she’s so in love with Kimberly that she just couldn’t be upset at her for using one the dorkiest nicknames ever. She just had to come back with something dorkier. 

“Hey Kim,” she says softly. “You make my heart bloom.”

**Author's Note:**

> One year later and I'm still posting Trimberly fluff. lol Hope y'all enjoyed it!
> 
> I'm also jadedsunshine on Tumblr if you wanna chat. :)


End file.
